RANDOM GAJENESS
by araragi yunjae
Summary: Hanya FF Gaje yang melibatkan karakter KPop seperti DBSK, JYJ dan SUJU :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: **RANDOM FULL GAJENESS**

Rate: T

Cast: DBSK, JYJ, SUJU

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di FF ini adalah milik TUHAN YME, dan orang tua masing-masing! :D

Warning: OOC, GAJENESS!

**RANDOM GAJENESS**

**By Araragi YunJae**

**Scene 1!**

Karakter: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu

Lokasi: Ruang UKS di Dong Bang _School_

_Seharian ini si Changmin tidak enak badan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kesehatannya di UKS._

Changmin: "Selamat siang, _Songsaenim_."

Junsu: "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Changmin: "_Songsaenim_, seharian ini saya tidak enak badan" *puppy eyes ke Suie*

Junsu: "Terus? Ngaruh ama hidup gue? Udah kembali sana ke kelasmu! Pergi sana!"

Changmin: *Nangis trus lari banting pintu UKS, ditabrak Siwon trus pingsan dengan tidak elitnya*

.

.

.

**Scene 2!**

Karakter: Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.

Lokasi: DBSK _Dorm_.

_Suatu hari Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur, membuat Junsu dan Changmin keluar dari kamar mereka dan mencari sumber wangi tersebut_.

Changmin: "Wah _Umma_! Wangi banget! Pasti makanannya enak banget!"

Junsu: "Emang _hyung_ masak apa sih? Kami mau makan, _hyung_!"

Jaejoong: "Cuma masak air."

Changmin dan Junsu: -_-

.

.

.

**Scene 3!**

Karakter: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Lokasi: DBSK _Dorm_

_Si Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya dan disambut oleh namjachingunya, Jung Yunho._

Yunho: _Welcome home _my BooJae *suara manja sambil meluk Jaejoong*

Jaejoong: "Apaan sih meluk-meluk?!" *Pasang wajah dan aura membunuh trus menuju ke kamar*

Yunho: "B-b-boo...?" *pingsan dengan tidak elitnya terkapar di lantai*

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Salam kenal, saya author maupun reader yang baru! Saya minta maaf kalau FF ini banyak kekurangannya. **

**Jadi silakan Review, menfavorite dan mnfollow FF ini! Terima kasih :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: RANDOM GAJENESS

Rate: T

Cast: DBSK, JYJ, SUJU

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di FF ini adalah milik TUHAN dan orang tua masing-masing! :D

Warning: OOC, GAJENESS!

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kembali lagi ke FF GAJE, ALAY, KONYOL STORY! XD

Terima kasih sudah mereview walaupun Cuma 1 dan readers yang juga sudah membaca! :D

Ini dia Chapter 2nya! Selama menikmati! :D

**RANDOM GAJENESS**

**By Araragi YunJae**

**Scene 4!**

Karakter: Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Lokasi: _Dong Bang School Rooftops_.

_Yeah it's time for lunch! Suatu hal yang membahagiakan bagi Shim Changmin karena Cho Kyuhyun namjachingunya itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama di atap sekolah sekalian memintanya untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya ( ceritanya dia diajari masak sama Ryeowook)._

Kyuhyun: "Changminnie! Cobain deh masakan buatanku!"

Changmin: "Masakan apa ini, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun: Ini sop buah! Ayo cobain dulu."

_Akhirya si Changmin mulai mencicipi sop buah buatannya Kyuhyun._

Changmin: "K-kyunnie? Kok sop buahnya rasanya asin?!"

Kyuhyun: "O-oh itu...sebenarnya pas aku buat sopnya, keringatku ga sengaja netes ke sop buahnya! Cuma sedikit kok kalau ga salah Cuma 7 tetes! Heheheheh..."

Chanmgin: *Shock and mati langsung di tempat*

.

.

.

**Scene 5!**

Karakter: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae.

Lokasi: Dong Bang _School_, Lee Donghae _Classroom_.

_Ketika pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung. Sang guru paling terkiller di sekolah itu Kim Kibum menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan ke murid paling MALAS di kelasnya yaitu, Lee Donghae._

Kibum: "Jadi, Donghae. Berapa hasil dari 12 x 24 + 100?"

Donghae: "Nih, Bummie _Songsaenim _mending hitung sendiri aja abis itu kalau uda tahu hasilnya kasih tau saya ya. Saya mau tidur dulu HOAMMM..." *Ngasih kalkulator ke Kibum trus tidur pulas di atas meja*

Kibum: *Lempar papan tulis ama penghapus ke Donghae*

.

.

.

**Scene 5!**

Karakter: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Lokasi: _Restaurant_.

_Setelah selesai syuting pembuatan MV Mirotic, mereka pulang dari SM Entertainment. Semua member DBSK kelaparan. Berhubung Jaejoong malas memasak karena kecapean, jadi mereka makan di sebuah restoran yang lokasinya tak jauh dari SM Entertainment. Lalu mereka memesan makanan dan minuman..._

Pelayan: "Mau pesan apa?"

Yunho: "Aku Soju sama Bulgogi!"

Jaejoong: "Aku Bandrek sama Bibimbap! Jangan lupa pake telur bebeknya 3 ya!" (A: BUSET! SEJAK KAPAN ADA BANDREK DI KOREA?! MANA JAE SUKA BEGITUAN TERNYATA O_O)

Changmin: "Aku 3 porsi Ramen, 5 Bulgogi, 4 Bibimbap, 5 Cheese Burger, sama Melon Soda!"

Yoochun: "Aku Es Moccacino ama Sirloin Steak aja."

Junsu: "Aku Jus Jeruk ama Nasi Goreng tapi ga pake piring ya!"

All: -_-

**TBC**

**Tunggu di Chapter 3 ya! Ciaooooo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: RANDOM GAJENESS

Rate: T

Cast: DBSK, JYJ, SUJU

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di FF ini adalah milik TUHAN dan orang tua masing-masing! :D

Warning: OOC, GAJENESS!

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kembali lagi ke FF GAJE, ALAY, KONYOL STORY! XD

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah banyak membaca dan mereview! :D

Ini dia Chapter 3nya! Selama menikmati! :D

**RANDOM GAJENESS**

**By Araragi YunJae**

**Chapter 3**

**Scene 7!**

Karakter: Choi Siwon, Shin Dong Hee.

Lokasi: _SM Entertainment, Ruang latihan dance._

Siwon: "_Hyung_, aku boleh nanya sesuatu ga"?

Shindong: "Apa?"

Siwon: "Aku dengar _hyung_ lagi pacaran ama Nari _noona_ ya?"

Shindong: "Ah, enggak kok. Siapa yang nyebar gosip itu?"

Siwon: Ah...yang bener nih?"

Shindong: "Bener, suer deh!"

Siwon: "Jadi sebenernya _hyung_ suka ama siapa? Jessica? Tiffany? Sooyoung?"

Shindong: "Bukan. Bukan mereka semua."

Siwon: "Ooo...lalu _hyung _suka ama siapa dong?"

Shindong: "Sama kamu donk, Wonnie my honey!" *Sambil monyongin bibir ke Siwon*

Siwon: *Merinding trus kabur secepat kilat*

.

.

.

**Scene 8!**

Karakter: Lee Soo Man, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook.

Lokasi: SM High _School_, _Classroom_.

_Di dalam kelas, seluruh anak-anak kelas itu ribuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut banget! Karena itu murkalah si Lee Soo Man...guru paling tercakep di SM High School._

Lee Soo Man: "Woi! Kok kalian pada ribut sih!? Kalian ga liat gue lagi menjelaskan pelajaran?!" *Pasang wajah dan suara serem*

Sungmin: "_Songsaenim_ ga liat ya kalo kita lagi ngomong?"

Donghae: "Iya nih! _Songsaeim _jangan nganggu dong!"

Ryeowook: "Tau nih! Kami lagi seru-serunya ngomong kok diganggu sih, _songsaeim_?"

Eunhyuk: "Ayo kita lanjutin! Tadi kita ngomong sampai mana sih?"

Lee Soo Man: *Nangis trus guling-guling gaje*

.

.

.

**Scene 9!**

Karakter: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu.

Lokasi: _Dong Bang School, Junsu Classrooms_.

_Ketika pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung, si Yoochun memberi pertanyaan ke Junsu._

Yoochun: "Junsu, Siapa yang melukis lukisan Monalisa?"

Junsu: Bukan saya, _songsaenim_! Sumpah!"

All: -_-

**TBC**

**Tunggu di Chapter 4 ya! Ciaooooo! :D**


End file.
